Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to semiconductor manufacturing apparatuses, for example, to bi-directional camera modules for aligning a flip chip with a substrate, and/or flip chip bonders including the same.
Generally, a flip chip bonder may mount a flip chip on a substrate. The flip chip bonder may include a stage supporting the substrate, a head loading the flip chip over the stage, and an optical device detecting position information of the flip chip and the substrate. The substrate may be heated at a high temperature by a heater disposed on the stage. The head and the optical device may be able to be moved by a driving part. The optical device may include a bi-directional camera module, which is inserted between the head and the stage so as to recognize the flip chip and the substrate. The bi-directional camera module may provide image information of fiducial marks (or alternatively, alignment marks) respectively formed on the flip chip and the substrate. However, a conventional bi-directional camera module may be heated by the heater, thereby causing misalignment of the flip chip with respect to the substrate.